Generation Dysfunctional
by nalujerzagruviagale
Summary: All of our lovable ships in the Fairy Tail fandom came together and spawned life. Their children, being raised together under chaos and love, have come to grow as a team and adventure all across Fiore. These are their stories.


**Hey guys! So, me and my sister are writing this story right now about all of the children of the ships NaLu, GruVia, GaLe, LaMira, and Jerza. We decided it would be a lot to try and fit the descriptions into the story, so they are listed below for your convenience. This chapter is just an introduction. We hope you enjoy!**

Stella: Daughter of Gajeel and Levy; Celestial Wizard; Black ombre hair that fades into a light blue; Brown eyes; 15; Booty booty booty; Flat-chested; Gets in fights with Nashi; Bad girl (never rude); Favorite color pink; Likes Frieda

Layla: Daughter of Natsu and Lucy; Copycat Wizard; Lucy; Pink hair; Black eyes; 19; Boobs and booty; Models for Sorcerer Weekly; bossy older sister figure; Favorite color purple; Protective over Kirk

Igneel: Son of Natsu and Lucy; Celestial Wizard; comedic relief of the group; Blonde hair; Brown eyes; 14; Buffish; Tells jokes; Eats a lot; Favorite color gray; Oblivious to all things romantic/sexual

Renetta: Daughter of Gray and Juvia; Fire Wizard (not a dragon slayer; similar to Macao and Romeo's magic); Juvia's stalker personality with Gray's stripping; Dark blue hair; Green eyes; 14; Skinny but full; Brains behind the operation; Realistic; Favorite color is the color of Igneel's hair when it shines in the sun; Actually creepy loves Igneel (similar to her mother's love for her father)

Frieda: Daughter of Jellal and Erza; Demon Takeover Magic; Shy; Lavender hair; Blue eyes; 17; build similar to her mothers, smaller in the chest department; The planner/scheduler; Mom of the group; Cooks for group; Favorite color green; Likes Stella

Nashi: Daughter of Natsu and Lucy; Dragon Slayer Magic; Hates everything; Pink hair; Brown eyes; 16; skinny, lean figure; Gets in fights with Stella; A lot like Erza; Favorite color black

Kirk: Son of Laxus and Mira Jane; same magical power as Makorav; Awkward; White hair; Gold eyes; 18; Tall and lanky; Trips over EVERYTHING; Favorite color yellow; Likes Renetta

Generation Dysfunctional

"Come on, Kirk," Layla says, helping him up. "You've got to be more careful."

Kirk dusts off his pants. "It's not my fault! There was a stick or something!"

"Sure there was," sarcastically agrees Layla, patting his back.

Kirk sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Nashi grumbles. "We need to get moving."

"Nashi leave them be." Stella scolds.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Maybe I will!" Stella exclaims, advancing toward Nashi.

"Ladies, ladies! No need to argue." Igneel interrupts, obviously trying to assert dominance. "You don't want me to tell Lucy and Levy now do you?"

"Shut up Igneel," says the entire group, besides Renetta, in unison.

"Oh, ease up on him, will you? He's just trying to help." Renetta explains.

Nashi huffs. "Just because you happen to be in love with him doesn't mean everything he does is justified. He's just trying to be one of the big kids," she remarks, sticking her tongue out at Renetta.

Renetta blushes.

Frieda shakes her head. "Nashi, stop attacking people. It's not very ladylike of you. Stella, stop encouraging her. It's not very ladylike of you either." Both of the girls roll their eyes. "Igneel, quit threatening to tattle on them. It's not very manly. You're 14; you should be able to sort through problems without calling your parents. Kirk- watch your step."

As much as they didn't like it, everyone obeyed. Everyone always obeyed Frieda. Mainly because if you cross her, she's likely to turn into a demon and crush you like a bug, but also because that's just how it's always been. This particular group of young wizards has been friends since birth, sometimes whether they liked it or not. Their parents were all close, and had known each other for years, so when Kirk was born, a team of sorts began. Layla immediately became like an older sister to him, and the same thing happened with all the rest of them. So when Renetta was born, their team was completed. They had every piece of the puzzle that they needed to finish it. There was the pretty one, the clumsy one, the motherly one, the grumpy one, the "bad girl", the goofy one, and the intelligent one. Over the years, they became a well-oiled machine. The routine was the same every time. Find quest, prepare for quest, try to leave for quest, spend 20 minutes trying to pry Renetta from Gray's grasp, actually leave for quest, complete quest, return to the guild, and repeat. Everything was perfect. That is, until Renetta discovered what dating was, Stella made friends outside of their team, Igneel started listening to what his father said, Layla started listening to what her mother said, Frieda discovered planners, Stella didn't hang out with Nashi as much, and Kirk; well, Kirk has always been how he is now. They're perfectly dysfunctional.

**How did you guys like the introduction? Please review, it would be so appreciated!**


End file.
